Bomb Chicken
Bomb Chicken is an upcoming exploration puzzle platformer that will be released on Steam for PC and Mac and Nintendo Switch. The game will be released firsthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj_3ZJMg3vA on Nintendo Switch in June 2018. The game was first announced on March 16th, 2017, and posted to Steam Greenlight the same day. On March 20th, 2018, Nitrome announced that the game would be released for the Nintendo Switch. The player controls a chicken that can lay multiple bombs. Game Description Lay bombs to Destroy, Shield, Climb, Dig, Roll, Bounce and Burn in this explosive exploration platformer. After a freak accident a seemingly ordinary chicken becomes a bomb laying free range hero! Discover the darkest kept secret of the fast food giant known as BFC and their best selling, addictive blue hot sauce and answer the ultimate question which came first the chicken or the bomb? Controls Analog stick (Nintendo Switch)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSF_XGDie5g&t=30s - Move chicken The Steam version of the game will have controller support. Gameplay The player plays as a chicken that can lay bombs and lay multiple bombs on top of each other, the chicken moving upwards when doing this. These bombs will explode after a period of timehttps://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/842732651429711873. The player can kick them by touching them, which will cause them to move straight in the direction they were kicked. These bombs can kill enemies and also harm the playerhttps://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2017/03/19/bomb-chicken-announced/#comment-2404521. Enemies *Slimes - Jump in an arc. *Natives - Dash in the direction of the player. *Plants - Shoots seeds upward. Hazards *Saws - Unknown. Interactive objects *Buttons - Activate game components. Pick-ups *Gems - Unknown. Announcements *'March 16th, 2017' - Nitrome first announces the game via Twitter with a trailer. A copy of the trailer is also uploaded to their YouTube channel. *'March 18th, 2017' - Bomb Chicken is 74% of the way to being in the top 100 games on Steam Greenlight. *'March 19th, 2017' - The game is announced to be 90% of the way to the top 100 games on Steam Greenlight. It later enters the top 100 list and at spot 98. *'March 20th, 2017' - Bomb Chicken reaches spot 56 on the Steam Greenlight rankings. *'March 21st, 2017' - The game climbs to spot 44. *'March 22nd, 2017' - Bomb Chicken reaches spot number 34. *'March 23rd, 2017' - The game ranks 25th on Steam Greenlight. *'March 24th, 2017' - Bomb Chicken reaches spot 20 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 25th, 2017' - Bomb Chicken climbs to spot 17 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 28th, 2017' - Bomb Chicken is greenlit on Steam Greenlight. *'March 20th, 2018' - Bomb Chicken is announced for Nintendo Switch. File:Bomb Chicken Teaser|The game's teaser trailer File:Bomb Chicken Nintendo Switch Trailer|The game's Nintendo Switch trailer Development Bomb Chicken was announced on March 16th, 2017, and was posted to Steam Greenlight on this day . On March 19th, the game entered the top 100 Steam Greenlight games, and from then until March 25th ranked higher and higher in the top 100. The game was greenlit on March 28th. On May 16th, Nitrome mentioned that the game was very likely going to be released in 2017 , but later in November said that the game would not be meeting this date . When asked about adding adding Steam trading cards, the game's soundtrack in some form, achievements, and leaderboards, Nitrome said that they will likely be added. Nitrome mentioned that a version of the game for Macintosh computers was likely, but one for the Linux operating system would require considerationhttps://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/846739090192175105. References }} Category:Programming by Tomas Normand Category:Art by Gustav Kilman Category:Puzzle games Category:Platform games